OC's needed!
by Pandachops
Summary: what the title says - read for more info
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so I thought I would make a story about a OC I just made, but I got a whole story thought up, so don't worry! But I need OCs of you wonderful people of the public to help me!**

 **So if you want to know what the story is, here's a summary of the story which you will see as it is or maybe slightly shortened. ^^**

A kitty pet, once used for cat fashion shows has won her housefolk so much money she is seen as useless. She's caught up in a clan's drama concerning the leader and other important cats. Watch Shimmer as she suddenly becomes different for bad or for worse, looking down on her old kitty pet life.

 **So what do you think? I mayyy change it but im not sure. But now what you REALLY need:**

 **The ref sheet! :D Just fill this out and I'll post an example too below!**

Name:

Gender:

Clan/rouge/loner:

Position if in clan:

Looks:

Personality:

Name: Jaggedtooth

Gender: Tom

Clan/rouge/loner: Riverclan

Position if in clan: Deputy

Looks: Huge brown tabby tom with amber eyes and big front sabre teeth

Personality: Cocky, flirty and funny with everyone he meets, though he is feared by other clans despite his secretly soft and warm heart that only his clan knows about. He's a good hunter, fighter and climber, despite being riverclan.

 **I was going to put age but from experience, ITS HARD .' but I hope I will get lots of OCs never the less!**

 **Even though I'm also grateful for long ref sheets, try keep to the really important bits please.**

 **WARNING! This is NOT a first come first serve either, if I think your character is a bit off or I think you REALLY don't know warriors too well I won't let your OC be in this story. I sound and feel really bad but please! No mlp kitties (I have had them!) or anything please! Thanks! :D**

 **Story so I don't get reported:**

Groovyclan and Swagclan had been fighting for years, their leaders, Fluffyfluff (who was too lazy to change her name!) and Duckduck (also too lazy, or stupid!) were however in love. OOOOOOOH!  
Fluffyfluff let out a sigh, squeezing through a thorn bush, much fluff being torn from her fur. "n-n-n-!" she couldn't believe it! She had to see Happybunny the Groovyclan medicine cat to glue it back on, but she couldn't explain to her how she did it trying to meet the other clan leader. Duckduck smiled as the half-bald Fluffyfluff came. "You look…Different." Fluffyfluff went hot in shame. "I had it cut…" she blurted out. Duckduck smiled and nuzzled her. "it's okay, I still love your… half… fluff?" Fluffyfluff purred, bald tail whipping the air behind her. "You know, I think I should keep my fur like this, all this skin looks nice, and there's much weight off my tail now!." Duckduck tried not to gag. "Yea, maybe you should get Happybunny to finish it off for you." Fluffyfluff looked at the pile of her fluff at her paws and swept it away. "Yeah! I should!" Duckduck nodded. 'I prefured your deputy, Gummybearclaw…' he thought. "I think there will be a Swagclan midnight patrol soon, I better go." He mewed. Fluffyfluff nodded, leaping back to her own clan. Duckduck craned his neck, she was gone. He threw up in the bush next to him all night after that.

 **Hope you like it! X3 but yea, I can't wait for those OC's of yours! And I'll start doing a prologue, but until I get those OC's, I can't post it, so hurry! ^^**

 **~Pandachops**


	2. Chapter 2

**Allegiances:**

 **Shadowclan:**

 **Leader:** _Elkstar-Lithe tan tabby tom with only half a tail and large blue eyes_

 **Deputy:** _Jaggedtooth-Huge brown tabby tom with amber eyes and sabre teeth, hence the name-(currently missing so Thornfire is temporary deputy.)_

 **Medicine cat:**

 **Medicine Cat Apprentice:** _Nightpaw (Nightstorm)-Black with white tom with blind white eyes._

 **Warriors:**

 _Ravenfall- Black she with small paws, ear tufts, and a little white spot on the back of her neck_

 _Thornfire- Red tabby tom with long fur and piercing green eyes- temporary deputy_

 **Warrior Apprentices:**

 _Silverpaw-Silvery gray tom with white muzzle and tail and pale green eyes_

 _Ashpaw (Ashsplash)-Red-brown she-cat with grey splotches; Hazel eyes_

 **Queens:**

 **Kits:**

 **Elders:**

 **Riverclan:**

 **Leader:**

 **Deputy:**

 **Medicine cat:** _Rosefeather-Light brown she-cat with white spots and paws and green eyes_

 **Medicine Cat Apprentice:**

 **Warriors:**

 **Warrior Apprentices:**

Maplepaw-Ginger tom with dark brown streaks and tail and blue eyes

 _Duskpaw (Warrior name Duskflight/Duskfall)- White she with red and golden flecks_

 **Queens:**

 _Blossomsplash- Pretty calico van she-cat with a large and fluffy tail and bright green eyes._

 **Kits:**

 **Elders:**

 **Thunderclan:**

 **Leader:**

 **Deputy:**

 **Medicine cat:**

 **Medicine Cat Apprentice:**

 **Warriors:**

 _Stormwater-Black tom with white legs, chest, and tail tip_

 **Warrior Apprentices:**

 _Smallpaw-Very small black she cats with ginger chest, belly and tail and dark brown eyes_

 **Queens:**

 **Kits:**

 **Elders:**

 **Windclan:**

 **Leader:**

 **Deputy:**

 **Medicine cat:** Palelight- White she with pale silver stripes and only three legs. Her eyes are syrupy amber

 **Medicine Cat Apprentice:**

 **Warriors:**

Lightfur-White tom with golden stripes and tail and amber eyes

 **Warrior Apprentices:**

 **Queens:**

 **Kits:**

 **Elders:**

Blizzardfoot- Gray tom with black and white flecks

 **Cats outside the clans:**

 **A/N**

 **As you may or may not have guessed, Shadowclan is the main clan. Riverclan was going to be it but yeah, with some of my own oc's joining the clans it would be too difficult to teach them swimming, fishing, fighting in water, climbing trees, fighting, hunting, and clan life itself xD so I just stuck with Shadowclan with it being my fav clan ^^**

 **So keep those amazing OC's coming! I really so appreciate it, and though I haven't had any bad names, I forgot to add:**

 **PLEASE don't give me cats like Silverpelt or Moon(insert suffix here) those wouldn't be in the clan, and I also don't want human names, rouges and loners can IF they would've a chance of actually knowing what it is sooooooo**

 **ALLOWED: Rouges, Kitty pets or loners called Shard, Glass, Vent (has a ring to it I guess? xD) or anything like that**

 **NOTALLOWED: Unicornfur from thunderclan, Cookieheart, or Coffetail (I like the name Coffe though… .-.)**

 **I also WILL allowed non-canon suffixes after some OC's of mine were rejected for having 'Skip' at the end .-. but please, nothing crazy xD**

 **Story so I don't get reported:**

Fluffyfluff sighed, looking into the medicine cat's pool of water. She looked AMAZINGGG! Her white fur was in a pile next to her, and how worthless it was. Her bald pink skin was what Duckduck loved, so she would keep it like this. Happybunny put on a bunch of herbs, it was supposed to stop the fur ever growing again. "YEEEEOOWWWW" the 'herbs' were oil from the near twoleg place. Happybunny found it in a thick bag and heated it up just for Fluffyfluff. "The, uh… herbs will be taking effect soon." Happybunny mewed, trying not to laugh. Fluffyfluff growled. "You're jealous of how fabulous I look…" she was taking short inhales of air quickly. Happybunny snapped. "GET OUT!" Fluffyfluff snorted. 'that's why I gave her that name, hmm?' she thought, I wide grin on her face. Gummybearclaw strode out the warriors den, ears flicking and suddenly going down at the sight of Fluffyfluff's fur. "Fluffyfluff! Your fur!" Fluffyfluff grinned. "Don't you love it too?" she grinned, lashing her skinny tail. Gummybearclaw nodded, running out of the camp to barf, out of sight of Fluffyfluff. But it was okay, She would meet Duckduck tonight. 3


	3. Chapter 3

**Allegiances:**

 **Shadowclan:**

 **Leader:**

 _Elkstar-Lithe tan tabby tom with only half a tail and large blue eyes_

 **Deputy:**

 _Jaggedtooth-Huge brown tabby tom with amber eyes and sabre teeth, hence the name-(currently missing so Thornfire is temporary deputy.)_

 **Medicine cat:**

 **Medicine Cat Apprentice:**

 _Nightpaw (Nightstorm)-Black with white tom with blind white eyes._

 **Warriors:**

 _Ravenfall- Black she with small paws, ear tufts, and a little white spot on the back of her neck_

 _Thornfire- Red tabby tom with long fur and piercing green eyes- temporary deputy_

 _Streamskip-Long furred silver tabby she-cat with white chest, underbelly and tail tip; pale blue eyes_

 **Warrior Apprentices:**

 _Silverpaw-Silvery gray tom with white muzzle and tail and pale green eyes_

 _Ashpaw (Ashsplash)-Red-brown she-cat with grey splotches; Hazel eyes_

 **Queens:**

 **Kits:**

 **Elders:**

 **Riverclan:**

 **Leader:**

 **Deputy:**

 **Medicine cat:**

 _Rosefeather-Light brown she-cat with white spots and paws and green eyes_

 **Medicine Cat Apprentice:**

 **Warriors:**

 **Warrior Apprentices:**

Maplepaw-Ginger tom with dark brown streaks and tail and blue eyes

 _Duskpaw (Warrior name Duskflight/Duskfall)- White she with red and golden flecks_

 **Queens:**

 **Kits:**

 _Sorrelkit (Light)- Pretty calico she-cat with green eyes(no mother right now)(Sib:Fern and Sun)_

 _Sunkit (Ripple)– Large, golden striped tabby tom with amber eyes(no mother right now) (Sib:Sorrel and Fern)_

 _Fernkit(whisper)-Mostly white calico she-cat with green eyes(no mother right now) (Sib:Sun and Sorrel)_

 **Elders:**

 **Thunderclan:**

 **Leader:**

 **Deputy:**

 **Medicine cat:**

 **Medicine Cat Apprentice:**

 **Warriors:**

 _Stormwater-Black tom with white legs, chest, and tail tip_

 **Warrior Apprentices:**

 _Smallpaw-Very small black she cats with ginger chest, belly and tail and dark brown eyes_

 **Queens:**

 _Blossomsplash- Pretty calico van she-cat with a large and fluffy tail and bright green eyes._

 **Kits:**

 **Elders:**

 **Windclan:**

 **Leader:**

 _Minkstar -Dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes(currently a queen so deputy is in charge of camp)_

 **Deputy:**

 **Medicine cat:**

 _Palelight- White she with pale silver stripes and only three legs. Her eyes are syrupy amber_

 **Medicine Cat Apprentice:**

 **Warriors:**

 _Lightfur-White tom with golden stripes and tail and amber eyes_

 _Beetlespots-Pale ginger spotted tom with amber eyes_

 _Crowfoot-Black tom with pale green eyes_

 **Warrior Apprentices:**

 **Queens:**

 _Minkstar-(look above) Mother to Bettlespots' kits, (Rownkit- Pale ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes) and (Falconkit-No Description on looks in the form ^^)_

 **Kits:**

 **Elders:**

 _Blizzardfoot- Gray tom with black and white flecks_

 _Tigerpelt-Brown and white tabby tom with green eyes_

 **Cats outside the clans:**

 _Saphier-black and white speckled she-cat loner with solid black left paw, deep blue bright right eye, other dark yellow, chip in left ear_

 **Story so I don't get reported:**

Gummybearclaw ran as fast as she could, a wide smile on her face. "Duckduck!" she cheered as she reached the clearing. The tom nuzzled her. "I'm sorry I couldn't meet before, some…uh, clanmate lost her fur." He blurted. Gummybearclaw's eyes narrowed in confusion. "Fluffyfluff has done the same thing, do you think they have been meeting each other?" Duckduck swallowed and shrugged. "I, uh… Not sure…" he looked away. Then, a big pink figure emerged from the bushes. "Duckduck! HOW COULD YOU!?" she glared at Gummybearclaw. "G-Gummybear…" she blinked, her eyes upset. Gummybearclaw growled. "He loves me, you pink freak!" she yowled. Fluffyfluff just looked to Duckduck. "B-But you said you loved my new fur…" she was crying by now. Duckduck kept his dinner down. "I, uh… lied?" Fluffyfluff snapped. "THEN OUR CLANS WILL BATTLE! TOMORROW WHEN I GOT MY FUR BACK!" Duckduck blinked. "Where did it go?" Fluffyfluff sighed. "In a volcano… BUT I CAN GROW IT BY TOMORROW!" And with that, she stormed off into the bushes.

 **A/N**

 **Also!**

 **Next update I will post the prologue, sorry I've taken so long but I NEED some more OC's so keep them all coming! ;D**

 **And if I make a mistake, I don't mind suggestive comments, but I DO NOT want sass, only I give out the sass, got it? xD otherwise I will honestly take your OC's out of the story. Sorry but it has happened and there has been arguments in the chats about it xD so just repect everyone, and yeah, thanks again and see you soon! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Allegiances:**

 **Shadowclan:**

 **Leader:**

 _Elkstar-Lithe tan tabby tom with only half a tail and large blue eyes_

 **Deputy:**

 _Jaggedtooth-Huge brown tabby tom with amber eyes and sabre teeth, hence the name-(currently missing so Thornfire is temporary deputy.)_

 **Medicine cat:**

 **Medicine Cat Apprentice:**

 _Nightpaw (Nightstorm)-Black with white tom with blind white eyes._

 **Warriors:**

 _Ravenfall- Black she with small paws, ear tufts, and a little white spot on the back of her neck_

 _Thornfire- Red tabby tom with long fur and piercing green eyes- temporary deputy_

 _Streamskip-Long furred silver tabby she-cat with white chest, underbelly and tail tip; pale blue eyes_

 _Harerunner-White fur, ginger paws, green eyes, nick ears_

 **Warrior Apprentices:**

 _Silverpaw-Silvery gray tom with white muzzle and tail and pale green eyes_

 _Ashpaw (Ashsplash)-Red-brown she-cat with grey splotches; Hazel eyes_

 **Queens:**

 _Tawnyheart-Tawny brown she-cat with bright blue eyes, Mate: Harerunner, Kits: Strikekit, Alderkit, Pinekit and Sagekit_

 **Kits:**

 _Strikekit(Striketail)-Dark, ginger pelted tom with green eyes, sharp claws and teeth_

 _Alderkit (Alderfoot)-Small grey tom with green eyes_

 _Pinekit (Pineclaw)-Brown pelted tom with blue eyes_

 _Sagekit (Sagelight)-Small she-kit with a pale grey pelt, pale blue eyes, and a nicked ear_

 **Elders:**

 **Riverclan:**

 **Leader:**

 **Deputy:**

 **Medicine cat:**

 _Rosefeather-Light brown she-cat with white spots and paws and green eyes_

 **Medicine Cat Apprentice:**

 **Warriors:**

 **Warrior Apprentices:**

Maplepaw-Ginger tom with dark brown streaks and tail and blue eyes

 _Duskpaw (Warrior name Duskflight/Duskfall)- White she with red and golden flecks_

 **Queens:**

 **Kits:**

 _Sorrelkit (Light)- Pretty calico she-cat with green eyes(no mother right now)(Sib:Fern and Sun)_

 _Sunkit (Ripple)– Large, golden striped tabby tom with amber eyes(no mother right now) (Sib:Sorrel and Fern)_

 _Fernkit(whisper)-Mostly white calico she-cat with green eyes(no mother right now) (Sib:Sun and Sorrel)_

 **Elders:**

 **Thunderclan:**

 **Leader:**

 _Oakstar-Large tabby brown tom with green eyes_

 **Deputy:**

 **Medicine cat:**

 **Medicine Cat Apprentice:**

 **Warriors:**

 _Stormwater-Black tom with white legs, chest, and tail tip_

 _Kinkear-Dark grey mottled tom with green eyes and a deformed ear_

 **Warrior Apprentices:**

 _Smallpaw-Very small black she cats with ginger chest, belly and tail and dark brown eyes_

 **Queens:**

 _Blossomsplash- Pretty calico van she-cat with a large and fluffy tail and bright green eyes, mate: Stormwater_

 _Rainsplash-Slim dappled grey she-cat with blue eyes, mate: Oakstar Kits: Mistkit, Rowankit, Pebblekit and Robinkit._

 **Kits:**

 _Mistkit, light grey she-cat with pale blue eyes_

 _Rowankit, brown tom with green eyes_

 _Pebblekit, dappled grey tom with green eyes_

 _Robinkit, light russet-brown she-cat with blue eyes_

 **Elders:**

 **Windclan:**

 **Leader:**

 _Minkstar -Dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes(currently a queen so deputy is in charge of camp)_

 **Deputy:**

 **Medicine cat:**

 _Palelight- White she with pale silver stripes and only three legs. Her eyes are syrupy amber_

 **Medicine Cat Apprentice:**

 **Warriors:**

 _Lightfur-White tom with golden stripes and tail and amber eyes_

 _Beetlespots-Pale ginger spotted tom with amber eyes_

 _Crowfoot-Black tom with pale green eyes_

 _Cloudbounce-Snowy white she-cat with amber eyes_

 **Warrior Apprentices:**

 **Queens:**

 _Minkstar-(look above) Mother to Bettlespots' kits, Rowankit and Falconkit)_

 **Kits:**

 _Rownkit- Pale ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes_

 _Falconkit-_ _brown tabby tom with amber eyes_

 **Elders:**

 _Blizzardfoot- Gray tom with black and white flecks_

 _Tigerpelt-Brown and white tabby tom with green eyes_

 **Cats outside the clans:**

 _Saphier-black and white speckled she-cat loner with solid black left paw, deep blue bright right eye, other dark yellow, chip in left ear_

 **Story so I don't get reported: THE PROLOGE!**

Shimmer winced slightly at the bright stage lights. But hope sparked in her heart as she sat on the pale pink cushion on a table in the centre of the stage.

If she was here, didn't that mean that she had won the grand prize? Being a show cat wasn't all about looking pretty… well, it is, but another part of it was that she made her owners proud.

They were already decked out in expensive clothing items, and so was Shimmer. Her collar sparkled as a spotlight came on her.

"And the winner of the grand national! Shimmer!" Everyone cheered in the room. 'I won! Shimmer looked up at her owners. They were given a HUGE cheque by the announcer and they looked so happy.

Shimmer meowed to be picked up like she always did. But neither of the three, including the announcer did. Did they not hear her? Shimmer mewed again, louder.

They did nothing, again. The black and white cat reached out a paw to nudge her owner, the wife of the two. She would pick her up, but she didn't… Instead the woman batted away Shimmer quietly.

Shimmer's jaw dropped and she stared at the cheque. They were having a picture now… without her! Shimmer stood up but some guy put her in a cat carrier and walked off, leaving Shimmer mew for her owners in the cage.

"N-No!" she yelped, but landed up in her owners' car boot. "What the…?" she wandered aloud, looking around. The car started, and she saw her owners' heads in the front.

"H-Hey!" Shimmer mewed, but the car was too loud and she was driven somewhere, but she was still in the cage… What was happening?!

After about an hour's drive the car suddenly stopped. Yelping, Shimmer and the cage toppled over.

Then the car boot opened up, and the now cruel faces of her owners showed. Shimmer's eyes brightened. "You came to help me!" she grinned, standing up. Her owners put a bit of rope on her collar and let her out.

Confused, the black and white she-cat looked around. They were by a set of woods with a pale, long grey road stretching and cutting off the two roads, but one bit of smoke, a group chimneys were also visible and was about a 10-20 minute walk away.

Shimmer was tied to a post, with the words. '50' on it. Shimmer didn't understand, but she knew this wasn't right.

She had won her owner's as much money as they had dreamed!

Then it struck her.

"So…I-I'm useless to you know…?" she looked up, about to cry, but both humans walked off without a second glance.

Shimmer growled once the car dipped over the horizon and she chewed at the rope, but it was too strong. Looking around, Shimmer saw a sharp and jagged bit of the sign where someone or something had torn the metal.

Shimmer jumped, causing the rope to jump with her and it caught on the sharp edge. As she landed, Shimmer could already feel it tightening, but not enough so it was deadly to her. She jumped again and again until only a small thread of the rope was still on tact of the section she was cutting.

This time she took a big leap, but scratched her pad on the sharp point as she did. "Ow!"

The small thread had not yet broken and the small cat just stayed there, hunched over her paw. Barking sounded in the distance. 'oh no…'

Shimmer growled, leaping again and again but too quickly with fear and shock. She kept missing. She also couldn't chew it now it was stuck between the edge sticking out and the hollowed out post.

Soon the dog was in sight. If she couldn't do this quick enough she wouldn't see the sun again. "HELP!" she yowled, leaping up and down, but the hexagon shaped sign wouldn't let her simply leap upward and off the sign.

The dog stopped, looking shocked and confused but came running soon enough. He might've been expecting a rabbit for all Shimmer knew but she didn't care. He was a stride away!

Shimmer leapt, and the dog snapped down on the rope, breaking it instantly. "Well then…" Shimmer huffed but raced away, about a cat's length of rope behind her.

The forest was so confusing, every tree looked the same and it seemed empty accept from the chatting birds above.

With another yowl of fear, Shimmer skidded under a mangled tree root and turned to the left sharply. The dog skidded a bit in the wrong way but was again gaining on her.

"HELP!" she yowled, hearing the dog right behind her.

Then, a flash of brown and black came across the she-cat. "W-What?" she stammered, stopping at once.

Two cats, twice the size of her were now battling the dog. "Get back!" one cat hissed, a black and white she snarled, a single claw catching the dog's nose and spilling blood.

The other cat, a huge brown tabby tom was also growling, but stayed silent as he aimed for the beast's eyes.

Soon the dog gave in, and ran off yelping.

Both cats spun around, eyes narrowed. "W-Who are you?" Shimmer asked. It was the brown tabby tom, but he had huge sabre teeth, settling right on his chin. "My name is Jagged, and this is Saphier." He nodded to the black and white speckled she-cat. She had one deep blue eye, and another eye a dark yellow.

The tom though only had just calm amber eyes, but they didn't make him look soft, nor did his smirk.

"So…? What's your name?" he asked. Shimmer blinked, nodding. "Shimmer, sir."

Saphier tried not laugh. "You don't need to call that softie 'Sir'!" she mewed. Jagged just looked at her with narrowed eyes. "I'm not soft… that's why I left…" he muttered, looking away now.

'Left where?'

Shimmer cleared her throat. "Well, Thank you for saving me." She dipped her head gratefully. Jagged sniffed slightly. "Well, who else would?" Shimmer blinked. His tone was so flat…

She looked up at him, and her eyes widened, staring into his. She felt herself grow hot under her fur. Jagged smirked and sat down. "So who are you with?" he asked, ears forward.

Shimmer blinked. "Oh, well, that's easy!" she grinned. "I'm with National Cat Care Hospital!" she mewed.

Saphier bit her lip, trying not to laugh again. "So you're a, uh… Kittypet?"

Shimmer blinked. "I… I'm a Show cat, if that helps!"

Jagged stepped forward, eyes narrowed in confusion. He looked at the she up and down. "What's that?" he asked, huge sabre teeth almost touching the she-cat's whiskers.

"Well… I get looked at by other humans and if I look and act the best, I win! I won a show today actually." She explained.

Jagged narrowed his eyes. "And they left you after that?" Shimmer gulped. She knew who 'they' were. "Y-Yeah… They got what they wanted from my winnings…"

Jagged snorted. "Well, you're with us." He smiled slightly. Shimmer's heart pounded. 'As long as I'm with you I'm fine…' all three started to walk on quietly then.

Saphier looked at Shimmer and nodded for her to come to her side. "Don't bother trying to charm him, he isn't interested." Her tone was not one bit challenging, but it was sounding firm and truthful. "No offence, but he wouldn't love a kittypet…" she mewed, and looked on ahead.

"The she-cat to get him as a mate I would feel sorry for…" she mewed, eyes dull and looked ahead still.

"How come?" Shimmer asked. Saphier sighed, "Well, he is a really nice cat, for the few months I've known him, I know he could have a mate, but it's his looks that put most cats off."

She paused, but kept going. "I… I'm not so cautious or fearful. I think al cats deserve one chance, maybe two if their as nice as Jagged. But he's also a clan cat, well, he was born into the clans. That's another thing cats don't like."

Jagged turned his head slightly. "Try keep up!" he mewed, sounding gruff.

Saphier nodded. "I'm telling her something you old lump!" she yowled, a smile on her face. Jagged shook his head and looked forward again.

"He could have a mate any day if his appearance wasn't what it is, as mean as it sounds…" she mewed. Shimmer nodded. "I get it."

Saphier nodded back. "But the worst part is that he has gotten used to being rejected, unwanted and useless… he wouldn't ever take a mate now… I bet you."

Jagged stopped, tail lashing slightly. "You done?" he asked. Shimmer froze. 'Did he over hear?'

Saphier smiled. "We're here." She said to Shimmer. They were outside an old shack, bushes overgrown and all around the place.

Shimmer nodded, grateful for the shelter. Being a wild cat, it must be the best thing you got.

It was filled with piles of hay funny enough, and Jagged leapt up on one pile with Saphier. Then Saphier started to groom the tom.

'Were they mates? Was Saphier lying to me?!' Shimmer thought. Saphier saw Shimmer and smiled. "No, they used to do it in the clans, it's a way of bonding for them, and Jagged just likes that little bit of home." She smiled.

Jagged looked away, seeming embarrassed. "It's okay, I respect it. It's cute."

Jagged got up. "I'm not cute…" he muttered. Saphier blinked, looking up at him. "It's fine, Jagged." She looked up at the huge tom, as if taming and calming down a dog or beast.

Jagged growled. "I said no!" he was looking behind him but not at Saphier. The she sighed, laying down in the hay as Jagged leapt onto another pile of hay.

"Why don't you go back to the clans?" Shimmer asked aloud.

Jagged looked across from his pile of hay. He sat down and sighed. "They didn't… accept my strengths…" he muttered.

Shimmer caught herself staring at his sabre teeth again. Jagged smirked. "Yeah, because of my teeth."

He fell back onto the hay with a sigh. "Well, good night…" Saphier looked up from her hay pile, seeming surprized. She looked back to Shimmer and nodded. "Night you two."

Then, Shimmer heard a crunch of straw.

"We finally found you…"

 **A/N**

 **So there's the prologue, hope you like it!**

 **And yeah it may be a bit long but this is about my normal chapter size! Yay!**

 **BUUUUT I can only update once a week, if you're lucky twice, or if I have no school work, 1 every 2 days! So yeah, I only need a few more OC's and I'll tell you all when the actual story will be out but until then, MORE OCS! AND FREE OC PLUSHIES! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Allegiances:**

 **Shadowclan:**

 **Leader:**

 _Elkstar-Lithe tan tabby tom with only half a tail and large blue eyes_

 **Deputy:**

 _Jaggedtooth-Huge brown tabby tom with amber eyes and sabre teeth, hence the name-(currently missing so Thornfire is temporary deputy.)_

 **Medicine cat:**

 _Gingerfur-Ginger pelted she-cat but with a white spot on her back with one leaf-green eye and another sky blue. (Did I get the eyes right? Words were missing xD)_

 **Medicine Cat Apprentice:**

 _Nightpaw (Nightstorm)-Black with white tom with blind white eyes._

 **Warriors:**

 _Ravenfall- Black she with small paws, ear tufts, and a little white spot on the back of her neck_

 _Thornfire- Red tabby tom with long fur and piercing green eyes- temporary deputy_

 _Streamskip-Long furred silver tabby she-cat with white chest, underbelly and tail tip; pale blue eyes_

 _Harerunner-White fur, ginger paws, green eyes, nick ears_

 _Stormfang-Stormy grey tom with amber eyes and whiter tail tip, ear tips and belly and chest_

 _Mistwhisker-A silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes Sib: Bluepelt Mate: Cedareyes_

 _Bluepelt-Blue-grey she-cat with light blue eyes Sib: Mistwhisker_

 _Cedareyes-light brown tom with dark amber eyes Mate: Mistwhisker_

 _Crowtalon-Pure black tom with amber eyes_

 **Warrior Apprentices:**

 _Silverpaw-Silvery gray tom with white muzzle and tail and pale green eyes_

 _Ashpaw (Ashsplash)-Red-brown she-cat with grey splotches; Hazel eyes_

 _Minnowpaw-light silver tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and blue eyes_

 **Queens:**

 _Tawnyheart-Tawny brown she-cat with bright blue eyes, Mate: Harerunner, Kits: Strikekit, Alderkit, Pinekit and Sagekit_

 **Kits:**

 _Strikekit(Striketail)-Dark, ginger pelted tom with green eyes, sharp claws and teeth_

 _Alderkit (Alderfoot)-Small grey tom with green eyes_

 _Pinekit (Pineclaw)-Brown pelted tom with blue eyes_

 _Sagekit (Sagelight)-Small she-kit with a pale grey pelt, pale blue eyes, and a nicked ear_

 **Elders:**

 **Riverclan:**

 **Leader:**

 _Mothstar-pale grey long-haired she-cat with a white chest spot and green eyes Sibs: (younger) Skyc;aw and Duskstripe_

 **Deputy:**

 **Medicine cat:**

 _Rosefeather-Light brown she-cat with white spots and paws and green eyes_

 **Medicine Cat Apprentice:**

 **Warriors:**

 _Longtooth-Brown and Golden mixed pelt, enchanting (but weird [and cool]) purple eyes. Mate: North_ (Forbidden.)_

 _Shadowleap-Black tom with torn ear and an old scar across his eye (not blind though) and newer scar on flank, yellow eyes_

 _Duskstripe-dark grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes Sib: Mothstar (older) and Skyclaw (same litter)_

 _Skyclaw- white and grey tom with green eyes Sib: Mothstar (older) and Duskstripe_

 _Rushingpelt-Gray tom with blue eyes, one of the best swimmers in the Clan._

 **Warrior Apprentices:**

Maplepaw-Ginger tom with dark brown streaks and tail and blue eyes

 _Duskpaw (Warrior name Duskflight/Duskfall)- White she with red and golden flecks_

 **Queens:**

 **Kits:**

 _Sorrelkit (Light)- Pretty calico she-cat with green eyes(no mother right now)(Sib:Fern and Sun)_

 _Sunkit (Ripple)– Large, golden striped tabby tom with amber eyes(no mother right now) (Sib:Sorrel and Fern)_

 _Fernkit(whisper)-Mostly white calico she-cat with green eyes(no mother right now) (Sib:Sun and Sorrel)_

 **Elders:**

 **Thunderclan:**

 **Leader:**

 _Oakstar-Large tabby brown tom with green eyes_

 **Deputy:**

 _North_ (Leader was not available sorry)-White pelted she-cat with black stripes along neck and tail; green eyes with copper rings around pupils._ _Mate: Longtooth (Forbidden.)_

 **Medicine cat:**

 **Medicine Cat Apprentice:**

 **Warriors:**

 _Stormwater-Black tom with white legs, chest, and tail tip_

 _Kinkear-Dark grey mottled tom with green eyes and a deformed ear_

 _Swiftfoot-Sleek, swift creamy white furred she-cat with darker flecks_

 _Flamestorm-Black tom with orange ears, paws, tail tip; Blue eyes._

 **Warrior Apprentices:**

 _Smallpaw-Very small black she cats with ginger chest, belly and tail and dark brown eyes_

 **Queens:**

 _Blossomsplash- Pretty calico van she-cat with a large and fluffy tail and bright green eyes, mate: Stormwater_

 _Rainsplash-Slim dappled grey she-cat with blue eyes, mate: Oakstar Kits: Mistkit, Rowankit, Pebblekit and Robinkit._

 **Kits:**

 _Mistkit, light grey she-cat with pale blue eyes_

 _Rowankit, brown tom with green eyes_

 _Pebblekit, dappled grey tom with green eyes_

 _Robinkit, light russet-brown she-cat with blue eyes_

 **Elders:**

 **Windclan:**

 **Leader:**

 _Minkstar -Dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes(currently a queen so deputy is in charge of camp)_

 **Deputy:**

 **Medicine cat:**

 _Palelight- White she with pale silver stripes and only three legs. Her eyes are syrupy amber_

 **Medicine Cat Apprentice:**

 _Runningwish-Pure white she-cat with leaf green eyes._

 **Warriors:**

 _Lightfur-White tom with golden stripes and tail and amber eyes_

 _Beetlespots-Pale ginger spotted tom with amber eyes_

 _Crowfoot-Black tom with pale green eyes_

 _Cloudbounce-Snowy white she-cat with amber eyes_

 **Warrior Apprentices:**

 **Queens:**

 _Minkstar-(look above) Mother to Bettlespots' kits, Rowankit and Falconkit)_

 **Kits:**

 _Rownkit- Pale ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes_

 _Falconkit-_ _brown tabby tom with amber eyes_

 **Elders:**

 _Blizzardfoot- Gray tom with black and white flecks_

 _Tigerpelt-Brown and white tabby tom with green eyes_

 **Cats outside the clans:**

 _Saphier-black and white speckled she-cat loner with solid black left paw, deep blue bright right eye, other dark yellow, chip in left ear_

 _Lily-pale grey she-cat with fluffy fur and pale, soft green eyes Sib: Pond_

 _Pond-Dark grey spiky fur with long claws, deep blue green eyes, chip in both ears and a scar on flank Sib: Lily_

 _Duchess-Long-haired Black and white She-cat kitty pet_

Pouncer-Gray tabby tom with amber eyes and a loner

 **Story so I don't get reported:**

Fluffyfluff sobbed on her nest. Today was the battle, but Happybunny had told her she was about to have kits. Of course Fluffyfluff had said they were Fishbreath's kits, but Happybunny wasn't convinced. "So you'll have to not go to battle, or call it off." Fluffyfluff sat up. "or…" she stopped, eyes wide. She rushed outside. "ALL YOU PEASANTS TO THE HIGH ROCK NOW!" she screeched, and sure enough, the clan came rushing to the high rock. "Gummybearclaw has betrayed us! She is mates with Duckduck!" she wept. The clan looked confused. "But Gummybearclaw died, many moons ago Fluffyfluff…" The bald leader stopped, looking below the rock where the deputy normally is. Fishbreath stepped forward. "You haven't chosen a deputy since, Fluffyfluff…" he mewed, seeming sympathetic. Then, from the shadows, Gummybearclaw stepped out, eyes narrowed in a smirking grin. "Wh- She's right there!" Fluffyfluff pointed toward where her deputy was, by the Nursery. "That's Stinkyfoot…" one cat mewed. Fluffyfluff snarled. "For Starclan's sake I know my clanmates, she's next to him!" Her clan sighed, even Happybunny looked sorry for the leader. So… If Gummybearclaw is dead… Fluffyfluff froze. "DUCKDUCK!" she ran out the camp and into the other clans territory, skidding into their camp. The clan was gathered around a similar figure. "N-No…"Both the cats were dead… and were haunting her the whole time… But….

What about the kits?

 **OMGSUPERMEGAAWSOMEUNPREPAREDPLOTTWIST!**

 **So both cats were dead, but what about Duckduck's kits? And no, I am not going to explain how he had been with her and only died recently xD I don't fully know myself x3 but yeah, keep those OC's coming in if you want more!**

 **Thanks and yeah, bye!**


End file.
